Market research has shown a rapidly growing demand for skin care products that offer a silky or non-greasy feel. These attributes create a fresh, soft sensation that is pleasant to the user.
A large variety of skin care products are formulated in high molecular weight alcohols such as cetyl or stearyl alcohol, where the alcohol is used not only as a carrier but also to give an emollient effect upon the skin. Emollients are lipid substances used to relieve the symptoms of dryness of skin. The effect of emollients is based primarily on their capacity to leave a thin lipid film of limited water permeability on the skin. However, emollients might not deliver a silky or slippery feel to the skin upon the application of the skin care products.
A composition for treating hair and skin that contains an alcohol and 2-acrylamidopropane sulfonic acid salt homopolymer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,422. The composition is said to impart a feeling of lubricity to the skin.
A hair fixative composition containing a copolymer of 2-acrylamido-2-methyl-1-propanesulfonic acid or a base addition salt thereof and one or more anionic or nonionic monomers is disclosed in PCT US02/08620.
It is an object of this invention to develop new skin care compositions that impart a feeling of lubricity or silkiness to the skin.